A Change is coming
by SeattleGraceAnatomy
Summary: This takes place in the future. Meredith and Derek think they have everything, until their who world changes.


This is just an idea I had the other day! Hope you like it

This story is meant to be 18 years from the present:

Meredith and Derek have 3 kids- Zola (19), Emily (17), and Dylan (14). Cristina and Owen are still together; Mark and Lexie are together and have one child- Matthew (5). All of the other couples are together, there may be mention of them later in the story, but for the most part it's focused on Meredith and Derek.

Alarm clock beeps:

"Time to get up" said Derek, glancing towards Meredith.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was; he had an amazing wife, three great kids. After they had managed to get Zola back they were truly content, then all of a sudden Meredith got pregnant. It was going to be a busy day he thought- not only did he have a big tumour case, but he had promised to help Emily study for her science test as well as picking Zola up from the airport. They were so pleased when she got accepted into Princeton, she hoped to be a lawyer one day but it had been a while so everyone was looking forward to having her at home. Then there was Emily, she reminded him so much of himself and she was getting ready to apply to medical school, she hoped to go to either Columbia or Harvard. Then there was Dylan- he was Meredith's double.

"Do we have to" Meredith said slightly unaware of what was going on.

"Yes we do" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Or we could just stay here, you could practice those kissing skills of yours" Meredith laughed.

"Ha, that sounds good to me" But before he had a chance to think his pager started buzzing.

"Shoot" He said. "Big trauma, we have to go"

"Trauma. Nice" said Meredith, "that sounds good to me".

"Ok we will have to get the kids up"

"'I'll go" said Derek. "Oh and remember that I won't be able to take you home tonight, I have to go to the airport"

"That's fine, Lexie said her and Mark can give me a lift home"

Derek left the room. Meredith couldn't wait to see Zola again. She was pleased that she was doing well, but she couldn't contain her excitement, plus there was a trauma which meant more OR time.

"Ok Emily, time to get up, your brothers already downstairs" He was slightly worried about her recently. She had been working constantly for her exams and he knew how much pressure she was under. It was even harder that she had two top surgeons for parents. But, she was exceptionally bright so he was sure she would be fine.

"Uuuh, what time is it"

"Time for you to get ready; make sure you drop your brother off on the way"

"What, dad his school is 15 minutes away from mine, I don't want to be late"

"You won't be if you leave now"

"Fine. Dad remember I have a test tomorrow and you promised you'd help me study"

"Yeah, I know, I have to go now. Love you"

"Yeah, see you later. Bye mom"

"Bye sweetie"

Derek looked towards Meredith. This trauma had to be big as they were all there.

"Ok. There has been a collision, the number of casualties is unknown yet, but there have already been 5 recorded fatalities. I hope none of you have plans tonight" said Owen.

"Damn" said Derek, "I was supposed to be picking Zola up at 6. I'll have to leave her a message telling her I'll probably be late"

"She'll understand. After all by the time they've unloaded all the luggage, she probably won't have to wait that long".

"Dr Grey and Shepherd this one's yours. White Male, 26 years old massive head trauma, let's go"

Meredith was glad she chose neuro. At first she wasn't sure. After everything that had happened, what with Adele and the clinical trial it almost seemed impossible. But neuro felt right, of course it was an added bonus to have Derek there.

"Got it" said Meredith.

"That's the last bleeder" said Derek. He was in awe of his wife, she had such a natural touch, he was the luckiest man alive- at least in his mind he was.

"Do you think he will have any lasting damage" she said.

"Honestly, we'll just have to wait and see. You know as well as I do that with this kind of trauma it's nigh on impossible to tell. There's been a lot of damage, but we have the bleeding under control and of course his age goes in his favour, we shall just have to hope for the best".

"Shoot, it's 6.40. Do you want me to finish up here so that you can go pick Zo up?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at home" He looked towards Meredith. Even under her surgical mask he could tell she was smiling, like he was.

"Hey" said Mark.

"Lexie's meeting us at the car; she should be there by now. Are you all done?"

"Yeah, I'm finished here" she said.

"So Zola's coming back, are you excited?"

"I can't wait. I mean it's not like I haven't spoke to her every day, but it will be nice to see her again- everyone's missed her."

" I can imagine. How are Emily and Dylan doing?"

"Dylan's good. He's going on a school trip next week. Emily, well you know what it's like- she's working so hard, I just know that Derek worries about her a lot recently."

"She'll be fine, she's smart enough already."

"Try telling her that"

"Hey, we all ready to go" said Lexie.

"Yup" replied Mark, softly kissing her on the cheek.

Derek glanced at the flight board. It had landed 40 minutes ago. He glanced around looking FOR Zola before he was interrupted by a light tap on his back.

"Who you looking for "Zola said grinning.

"Zo" Derek said glancing towards her, unable to contain his excitement.

"I'm sorry I'm late, we had a surgery"

"No it's fine, I only just got out. It's so busy, literally it took forever".

"Was it a good flight?"

"Um it wasn't too bad, except the guy I was sitting next to kept complaining about having a headache. I told him he should get it checked out- in fact I gave him your number.." Before she could finish Derek interrupted, "What" he said.

"I'm kidding" she said. "His wife said he has a new mystery illness every week"

"Oh and grandma told me to tell you to come visit her at some point, she misses you"

"Ah you went to see grandma" Derek asked, inquisitive.

"Yeah, like I said, you should go over at some point"

"Sounds good to me" he said.

"So are you hungry, we could go get some pizza if you want, catch up"

"I'm starving- sounds good to me"

"We'll take some home for your mom and Em and Dylan too"

"Sounds great" Zola said, moving out of the way as Derek went to take her luggage.

"Oh and Emily, she hasn't replied to any of my texts in ages, well except from saying everything's fine, is it?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I mean she's been stressed recently, your mum and I are just keeping an eye on her"

"Where is she thinking of applying then?"

"Well she liked Harvard and Columbia and was thinking of applying to Dartmouth as well"

"Which one's her favorite?"

"I think she likes Columbia- takes after her dad you see"

"Ha" Zola chuckled.

"Hey guys, I'm home" said Meredith.

"Hey mom" said Dylan.

"How was school sweetie?"

"Yeah it was good, how was work mom, did you save any more lives?"

"Yup, have you finished all of your homework?" she asked pouring him a glass of juice.

"Yes. I didn't have that much anyway" Before he could finish Meredith looked around.

"Where's your sister?"

"You don't want to speak to her mom, she's mad. As in more mad that usual"

"Why what happened" "Em" she shouted. But, before he could respond Emily came stomping into the kitchen.

"What" she said, looking frustrated.

"Well where do I start. Dad said that he'd be back, nearly three hours ago. I have a test tomorrow, he promised he'd help me study, he promised mom. But oh no he doesn't care about that obviously" she paused noticing Dylan was making his way out of the room.

"We were late out of the surgery, so he must have been late picking Zola up, so they've probably gone out to get something to eat- you still have time."

"Time, what do you mean I still have time. It's already nine." Meredith could see this was going to end badly.

"Listen, your dad will be back any minute now" As soon as she said that the door opened.

"We're home" said Derek

Meredith forgot about what was going on, she couldn't wait to see Zola.

"Zo" she said hugging her tightly. "How are you"

"Yeah I'm fine, glad to be back in sunny Seattle"

"Zo" shouted Dylan. He had missed her since she went away, so was pleased to have her back at home.

"Hey Em"

"Oh right. So that's what took you so long, you went to get food. Great. Just great".

"Hi to you too" said Zola- it wasn't exactly the welcome she had expected.

"What's wrong" said Derek as he entered the living room.

"What's wrong. Um how about the fact that you promised you'd help me study. You said you would be back, over an hour and a half ago".

"Let's go set the table" Meredith said, indicating at Dylan to follow suit.

"You're sister was hungry. Plus the surgery ran over; give me a minute I'll get some pizza we can go over everything."

"It's too late now. Don't make out as if you had to get something to eat that was your choice. You knew I had the test tomorrow".

"I know. But I'm here now. We haven't seen Zola for ages, so I went to get some food. What's the issue here".

"The issue- the issue is that you forgot. What because she was hungry" Before she could finish Zola interrupted.

"Hang on a second; I never knew you had a test. How is this my fault"

"This isn't about you. This is between me and dad"

"Well it's hard not to be about me"

"What. Well news flash- not everything revolves around you"

"Why are you being so confrontational, this is the first time I've seen you and still you can't even pretend to be pleased to see me"

"Well this is more important"

"Well it's not exactly as if you're not going to get a place at medical school is it.." Zola refrained, hoping Emily wouldn't respond.

"What because of who I am, because of my name"

"No- I didn't mean that, you're just twisting my words"

"But that's what you meant. You meant the only reason I will get in is because of mom and dad"

"Em that's enough, Zola didn't mean that".

" Ha. You'd always side with her wouldn't you. I'm not the one in the wrong here".

"Oh just leave it be" said Zola.

"Even if I did mean that at least you'd get a place at med school. I know people who don't even get offers".

"Right so you're saying I'm not capable of getting in"

"No, I was being hypothetical"

"Well at least I can claim to have the family genes". Before she could respond Meredith entered the room following the commotion.

"Emily Jessica Shepherd" she said.

The whole room was silent. Derek was stunned. How could she say something like that- this was all over the fact that he was late.

Zola sped out of the room, unable to hide her upset. "Well at least I actually have brains. Why do you always have to ruin things, you're such a self centred". Before she could continue she burst into tears, heading towards her room.

"Zo" said Meredith chasing after her.

"How dare you" said Derek. "How dare you say something like that" He could hardly contain his anger. "Get out. Now".

"What, dad I didn't mean what I said then.."

"I said leave"

"Fine, I'll go to my room"

"NO. You will leave now" he said unable to focus on anything.

"Go where, what do you mean dad"

Derek took his phone out of his pocked and started dialling.

"Dad what are you doing, dad" Emily shouted. Derek indicated her to stay where she was as Meredith entered the room.

"Hey Mark, Emily's going to stay round yours. Is that ok"

"What do you mean, what's happened?"

"Is it ok or not" Derek said bluntly, avoiding seeming as if he was mad at mark- which he wasn't.

"Yeah, I mean its fine. Do you want me to come round or what" he questioned.

"No she can drive herself".

"Well it's no problem" said Mark wondering what was going on.

"No its fine she can go herself." Before Mark had a chance to say otherwise Derek abruptly said bye.

"Get out of my house now" Derek shouted.

"It's my house too; you can't force me to go".

"Don't get smart with me, either you go now.." he was cut off by Emily.

"Mum come on. I didn't mean it, please".

"Derek"

"No" he said. "You have five minutes"

"Mum please, I'm so sorry"

Meredith looked over at Derek. She knew he didn't mean it. But maybe it was for the best, after all Zola was upset enough.

"Listen, maybe it's for the best. We'll come pick you up tomorrow"

"What- I made one mistake, dad come on"

"Three minutes" Derek went to pour himself a drink as Emily walked out of the room.

After gathering her stuff together everyone was at the table.

"I can't find my keys" she said looking around.

"Here you are" said Derek, making sure not to make eye contact. He knew he wasn't being rational and that she didn't mean what she said but he didn't want any more trouble.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow" said Meredith putting her hand on Emily's arm.

"Mum I" before she could continue she rushed out of the door, moving towards her car.

A silence hovered around the table. Derek was too angry to speak, Zola obviously upset, Dylan trying to be as normal as possible.

"What she said Zola, I know she didn't mean it" said Meredith

"I know" she replied.

"Actually, I think I am going to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Are you ok" said Derek.

"I'm fine, just tired dad"

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Night dad, see ya Dylan"

"Night Zo, nice to have you back" said Dylan.

"Time for you to go to bed sweetie" said Meredith.

"What but it's not late"

"Please" Meredith said. She didn't have to say anything else, so Dylan left not protesting.

"Der, are you ok"

"I'm fine" he said pouring himself a scotch.

"I know you're worried about her..."

Derek interrupted her briefly "that doesn't make it right, what she said, well it was just. I don't know anymore"

Meredith stroked his cheek. "I love you" she said. "Mer, I"

"I know" she said.

"How about we..."

"I don't know" he said "I mean what with everything that's happened"

"Well I just thought what with the kids in bed" She gave him a cheeky smile.

She took his hand and led him upstairs.

"Hey. I'm just on my way now, uh I'll get going"

"Are you ok hun" Mark inquired.

"Dad's never going to forgive me, I" She burst into tears, unable to speak any more.

"Hey it's ok. What happened" he asked.

"Well I basically said Zola wasn't part of the family. I know, I'm a horrible person, I don't even know why I said it. I... I just, he will never ever forgive me. You should have seen his face, I mean he was so mad, he.."

"He will"

"What"

"Forgive you. Listen I'll come and collect you, you shouldn't be on your own in that state". Mark could just imagine Derek's face. But what he also knew was that Emily didn't mean it and that Derek loved her so he would get over it.

"No. Honestly it's fine. You're like 15 minutes away, honestly. It's ok"

"Have you had any dinner" Mark asked

"No, I mean. Well dad got pizza but everything kind of got mad so.."

"Good. That means you can finish off the pasta Lexie made- she always does too much"

Emily could hear Lexies laugh on the other end of the phone.

"I don't want to impose, honestly I can stay with a friends or something"

"Nonsense, I couldn't have you on your own"

"Thanks Mark"

"Anyway I'd better get going, see you in a bit". She wondered if Mark was right. She has never seen her dad this mad. Even her mum didn't have the courage to hide her disappointment.

"Hm" Derek laughed. "I really do love you you know"

"I know" said Meredith gently putting her fingers through his hair.

"What time is it" asked Derek

"Um it's 11.30"

"Oh"

"Derek I know you. I know all you're going to do all night is worry and to be honest that's all I'll do too"

"I just. I've never seen her that upset, or mad before. It doesn't justify her behaviour but".

"Go, go bring her home"

"I don't really think she'll want to see me, not after I practically chucked her out"

"Well at least you'll have some peace of mind then"

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks Mer, for everything." He kissed her passionately before he moved up to get ready.

"I think we should call" said Lexie, hovering around worriedly.

"How long has it been" said Mark, glancing over towards Lexie.

"Just over an hour"

"Derek probably changed his mind" said Mark looking towards Lexie who seemed nervous. "Lets give them some time, then we'll call if we haven't heard anything"

"Ok" said Lexie standing next to Mark.

Derek put on his jacket before moving towards the draws to pick up his keys.

"Do you want me to wait up" said Meredith.

"No it's fine, You get some rest, you have work tomorrow, I don't have to go in until the afternoon.

"Ok love you"

"You too said Derek".

He realised just how dark it was outside. He didn't know if he was doing the right things but at the same time he needed to make sure that she was ok. Before he would never have been able to get over something like that, but having kids had changed him. Plus, he knew whatever he was feeling, Emily was almost certainly feeling twice as bad.

"Door" said Lexie.

"Told you so" said Mark. "It was probably just traffic"

"Derek" said Mark

"Listen, I realise she probably doesn't want to talk to me but, well I need to see her. Please, I can't leave things like this"

"I.. Derek she isn't here"

"What" Derek stuttered "She came over, I... that's what I said... Mark" Derek looked over at Mark who made a gesture for him to come in..

"Then where did she go" Derek put his hand through his hair, avidly waiting for a reply.

"I.. I don't know. She called and said she would come over"

"When was this" Derek pressed.

"Um, well about an hour and a half ago"

"An hour and a half. She left. It's fifteen minutes away. Why didn't you call?"

"I just assumed you stopped her"

Derek moved around nervously, still realising his pager was buzzing.

Lexie walked in, phone in her hand with an air of trepidation.

"Lex, who is it"

She moved the hand away from her ear, looking straight at Derek who nervously awaited a response. Mark took the phone out of Lexie's hand, trying to ascertain what was going on.

"Lexie's what's wrong, are you ok"

"I..." She couldn't move for fear of tripping up.

"Holy... Yeah I'll be there, I. That's... he's, I will. Ok, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"What'd going on" said Derek.

"I... um it's Emily Derek"

"What about her. Oh was that Meredith, she went home right. I'll leave you in peace then"

"No Derek. That was Cristina"

"What did she want at this time of the night"

"It's Emily Derek"

"What about her. Did she go over there? I said she should come right here. Anyway aren't Cristina and Owen both working the night shift"

"Yeah they are. That was about Emily"

"What about her" Derek questioned.

"She's been involved in an accident. I... It's not, it's not looking good Derek. I'm so. We need to go there um now"

"Do you want me to come, shall I call Callie" said Lexie

"No um Callie and Arizona are both at the hospital. You stay here with Matt"

"Why are Callie and Arizona there, I thought they were going on vacation"

"They got called in"

"For what?" Lexie questioned, only just aware of what the response was...

"Oh, oh my. What"

Derek suddenly went silent, unaware for a moment as to what was going on around him.

"Derek we need to go now"

"How bad is it, I mean really. Don't give me that rubbish that we give patients"

"Cristina was brief but... She got hit by a truck Derek"

"Oh...she, I " Derek started breathing heavily, "Meredith um.. she's at home I..."

"I'll call her, you go and Mark keep me updated"

"Sure thing. Derek lets go" He looked towards Derek knowing that after the phone call he'd just had that things were bad, things were well. He knew they had to get there and soon.


End file.
